Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is cool, confident and three steps ahead of everybody else. He still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is his choice of friends, including having Daffy Duck as his best friend. He is the main protagonist of The Looney Tunes Show franchise. Biography Bugs Bunny is a rabbit who lives in a upper middle class suburban neighborhood, livnig off income he earned from inventing a carrot peeler. He enjoys watching sports and hanging out with friends. He first met Daffy when he was mailing a letter to his best friend at the time Rodney. He has never attended high school; however, he did many things throughout his youth including being a cowboy, a fighter in the military, a quarterback, a celebrity, an astronaut, and the President of Mexico (interim). He is also very intelligent and has also won several sports trophies (especially in tennis) and nobel peace prizes. Summary Bugs first appeared in the pilot episode, Best Friends, He decides to go with Daffy onto the game show "Besties", which tests contestants' knowledge of their best friend, however he is concerned Daffy's self-centered nature will prevent them from winning. While they are on Besties, Daffy gets the first question wrong, and causes Bugs to answer his question about Daffy's middle name incorrectly by changing it to Armando on the spot and without notice. Bugs decides to change their strategy and tells Daffy to say the opposite of the answer he thinks is correct. Daffy follows the plan and gets the next several questions right, which gives them an opportunity to win after the opposing competitors, Mac and Tosh answer their final question incorrectly. However, they still lose the game when Daffy answers the last question, "What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?", with "I don't do Mondays", which upsets Bugs enough to start kicking Daffy repeatedly. After taking advice from Speedy, Daffy decides to be a better friend to Bugs by taking him on a cruise, regurgitating various details about his life, and becoming annoyingly attentive to his needs. When Daffy gives a disturbing toast to Bugs at a fancy dinner, Bugs tells Daffy that he's acting more like a stalker than a best friend and that being a good friend is not Daffy's thing. But, he adds he's still best friends with Daffy for reasons he doesn't understand. At the end of the cruise, Bugs asks Daffy how he paid for everything. Daffy then reveals that he does know something about Bugs after all, his credit card number. Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs's catchphrase is.|link=Best Friends Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Bugs gets scared after Daffy celebrates 189 days until his birthday.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs's good side.|link=Best Friends Image:Not If It Means We Turn into Those Guys.png|Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like Mac and Tosh.|link=Best Friends Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.|link=Best Friends In Members Only, Bugs goes to the local country club with Daffy and soon encounters and falls for Lola Bunny, but soon realizes that her high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly, be forgetful, and become confused about certain things. Bugs starts to avoid Lola, but is unable to lose her as she starts following him around, so he breaks up with her at the gym after she follows him in. Lola starts sobbing uncontrollably and Bugs says he didn't mean it. Back at the country club, Bugs disguises himself as a woman and attempts to convince Lola that he will end up breaking her heart. However he only ends up making Lola want him more. When Bugs comes back as himself, Lola introduces him to her parents. Her dad says that Lola has told them so much about him, however Bugs claims that she doesn't know anything about him. Lola and her parents simply laugh off his comment. Bugs excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to himself in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but he drops the mint before he gets back to the table and it rolls under Lola's seat. As he kneels down to pick it up, Lola looks down and believes Bugs is asking her to marry him. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepe Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. Daffy ends up crashing the wedding, unaware that it's Bugs's until he sees him standing at the alter. Daffy is initially offended that he wasn't invited, but ends up standing in as Bugs's best man. After Lola walks down the aisle, the officiator asks if anyone opposes the marriage. Bugs looks nervously at Daffy hoping he'll object, but he doesn't say anything. Bugs is relieved when Lola objects and reveals that she's in love with Pepe. She asks Bugs if he'll ever get over her. He takes advantage of the situation and tells her it will take a long time and that they shouldn't talk for awhile. Image:1303741856.jpg|Bugs meets Lola Bunny at a country club.|link=Members Only Image:At the Dry Cleaners.png|Lola finds Bugs at the dry cleaners.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Bugs gets a hug from Lola, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Dude Look Like a Lady.png|Bugs dresses up like a girl in an attempt to get Lola to break up with him.|link=Members Only Image:Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png|Bugs uses his acting skills on Lola.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Bugs is sent to jail along with Daffy for being contempt of court during Daffy's court hearing. Bugs soon starts to enjoy prison because other people cook for him and he can insult the other inmates without fear of retribution. After an altercation with a fellow inmate, Bugs and Daffy end up escaping and going on the lam. The two then dye themselves blonde, find a motel to lay low at, and become waiters at a local diner, all while still being shackled to each other. After they run out of money for the motel, they end up staying on the roof of a rest stop bathroom. It soon starts to rain, causing their golden color to wash off. Lightning then strikes and breaks their shackles, causing Daffy to exclaim that he is a wizard, which grabs the attention of a nearby cop who, to Bugs's delight, sends them back to jail. When they are released a year later, Bugs starts crying because he doesn't want to leave prison. Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 1.png|Bugs poses for his first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 2.png|Bugs poses for his second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-1-300x168.jpg|Bugs poses for shot three.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses.png|Bugs poses for shot four.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses with Two Officers.png|Bugs poses for shot five, along with police officers.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Dynamite!.png|Bugs shows Daffy his dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Dynamite! (2).png|Bugs moves his muscle making it grow like a real dynamite.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo, surprising and irking him.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny In Fish and Visitors, Bugs attempts to be a good neighbor to Yosemite Sam by asking him about the solar panels he is installing on his roof, even though Daffy warns him not to. After a storm causes Sam to lose power, he asks Bugs if he can use his microwave. Again, Daffy warns Bugs not to get involved, but Bugs allows Sam to use the microwave anyway. Sam then starts returning repeatedly until Bugs sarcastically asks him "Why don't you just move in?" Sam takes the offer at face value and moves in. After Sam wears out whatever little welcome he had, Bugs and Daffy, decide to get Sam out of their house. They first try bickering with each other to make Sam uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the plan backfires, as does hosting a loud party in the middle of the night. They then try to scare Sam out of the house by telling him there is a ghost haunting the place. Instead of leaving, Sam throws Bugs and Daffy outside while he attempts to capture it. After destroying the house, Sam "captures" the ghost, but then Daffy reveals to him that there really was no ghost, and that it was just a ploy to get him to leave. Realizing he’s not welcome, Sam starts heading back to his own home, until Bugs feels sorry for him and tells him he can stay. However, before he can return the rain finally stops and Sam goes back to his house instead. Bugs tells Daffy it was the right thing to let Sam stay with them, but when the storm returns and kills Sam’s power again, he yells to Daffy to get inside. Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 6.jpg|Bugs gets up at 4:30 a.m. to wake up Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Bugs gets grabbed by Sam and gets told to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors In Monster Talent, Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he can help her son, Gossamer make friends, though she later chooses Daffy to do it. So, Bugs goes to the Pizzarriba to see his friend, Speedy Gonzales. Though, Porky ends up being there, too. Soon, Speedy shoots a commercial he wants Bugs to shoot in. But, Bugs keeps disagreeing to do it, though he is finally swayed to say one line in the commercial, "I like it". Everyone around town soon begins begging Bugs to say his comercial phrase, and it soon annoys Bugs due to a couple of firemen asking him to say the line while his house is on fire. Later, at the talent show, Bugs says his commercial phrase to point out that Gossamer's song, September in the Rain was a good act. At the end of the episode, Witch Lezah thanks Bugs and Daffy. Image:1303741840.jpg|Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he could watch over Gossamer like a "big brother" figure.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode54.png|Bugs asks if putting on the blender is necessary to Daffy.|link=Monster Talent Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky.|link=Monster Talent In Reunion, Bugs helps Daffy not seem like he "peaked" in high school by helping him lie to students at the high school reunion. Bugs tries to make Daffy put on different themed costumes, though none of them are believable. At the reunion, Bugs immediatly goes to take a look at the lockers instead of helping Daffy lie. Bugs later drinks some fruit punch and starts commenting on pictures of students he had never known, due to not going to high school. Bugs then suddenly remebers he has to help Daffy lie of how successeful his life is. Bugs later goes into a photo shoot with two girls and meets Porky, who tells Bugs that he is surprised Daffy had come to the reunion. So, he asks two girls if they have seen Daffy and then describes him, but they correct Daffy's name to Daffy Dork, and Bugs wonders what "Daffy Dork" is. Finally, he meets up with Daffy and soon finds out that Daffy was a nerd in high school. Soon, everyone, including Bugs, chants "Daffy Dork". At the end of the episode, Daffy sees Bugs watching tapes of him doing famous things, such as being an astronaut, being the president of Mexico, being a football player, etc. Daffy then tells Bugs that he had "peeked" too soon, followed by Bugs saying "I wouldn't say 'too soon'" and he goes through a secret compartment through a grandfather clock, and rides the Batmobile down the road. Image:Snapshot20110610220923.png|Bugs looking at a photo of himself and two ladies at the paparazzi photo booth.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220931.png|Bugs watching what he did instead of going to high school on a tape.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220938.png|Bugs watching himself riding a horse.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220941.png|Bugs watching himself tip down his hat in front of the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220949.png|Bugs watching himself and a general saluting in the military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220952.png|Bugs watching a closeup of himself saluting toward the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221001.png|Bugs watching himself be a quarterback in football.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221009.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera at the football game.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221023.png|Bugs watching himself being a detective.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221029.png|Bugs watching himself in space, close to the moon.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221031.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera in space.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221036.png|Bugs watching himself being elected to the President of Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221102.png|Daffy saying that Bugs peaked too soon...|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221110.png|...but Daffy doesn't know that Bugs is also Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down his elevator.|link=Reunion In Casa de Calma, Bugs sees a famous woman at the resort, and hits on her a fair amount of times, and it impresses the superstar to the point she seems attracted to Bugs. Bugs does things to hit on her such as making a huge beach in the water for her to sit on and making a huge realistic sand castle for them both. Bugs constantly ruins Daffy's chances with the superstar in the episode. Later Bugs and Daffy go to the spa while Daffy is still trying to impress Starlett Johansson. Bugs and Daffy later go to a mineral water pool but Daffy stayed too long and turned to a baby. At the end of the episode Bugs leaves baby Daffy in front of Daffy's Uncle's trailer then Bugs goes into a limo with his new date Starlett and drives off. Image:Snapshot20110622224546.png|Bugs and Daffy ariving to what they believe to be Casa de Calma.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224553.png|Bugs watches annoyedly as Daffy hollers about finally making it to the resort.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224616.png|Bugs asks Daffy if that is his uncle standing over to the right.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224646.png|Daffy tells Bugs that he had never met that person in his life.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224836.png|Daffy questions Bugs about just reading a book and not doing risky things.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224917.png|Bugs' reaction to meeting Starlett Johanson.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224925.png|Daffy tells Bugs that Starlett is his.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225046.png|Bugs washes water out of his ears.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225050.png|.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225056.png|.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225239.png|Bugs puposley shining light into Daffy's face.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225433.png|Bugs glances at an injured Daffy.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225521.png|Bugs floating close to Starlett.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225611.png|Bugs offers Starlett a "carrot coloda".|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225849.png|Bugs talks to an injured Daffy.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225911.png|.|link=Casa de Calma In Devil Dog, Bugs finds the Tasmanian Devil on his front porch and he believes he's is a dog, so he names him Poochie. But after a trip to the pet store to buy dog supplies, he finds out Poochie had torn up the house. But, Bugs' mouse friend Speedy then tells Bugs how to train Poochie to be good, just by pointing to fingers to his forehead. After learning this trick, he takes Poochie to the dog park, and soon trains Poochie to not eat other dogs. He then learns Poochie is actually well behaved and takes him to the pet salon, though he is told by the cashier at the salon that every dog in town is washing up for the dog show that day, and later notes that Poochie is not a dog. Bugs later runs into Pete Puma, who was trying to search for the Tasmanian Devil, but he doesn't recognize Poochie being the devil and he tells Bugs to have a nice day. Later at the dog show, Daffy warns Bugs that Poochie is the Tasmanian Devil and everyone runs around calling the police and screaming loudly. Bugs then disguises Poochie as a child and gets past the police. Soon, Bugs drives Poochie to his home in Tasmania, but Poochie wants Bugs to join, but Bugs gives Poochie the training sign with his fingers and tells Poochie to go. Bugs then sadly flies back home on a plane holding Poochie's leash. But, he sees Poochie riding on the wing of the plane and Bugs tells him that "we're going home." Snapshot20110626162713.png|Bugs asks Daffy if he slept well.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626162821.png|Bugs mistakes "Poochie" for a dog.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|Bugs looking at his destroyed house.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Bugs finds a vase and tells Yosemite Sam it could be valuable and interesting, but when Sam tries paying for a washing machine with it and he is turned down to pay with hit by the cashier, Sam starts to think Bugs wants to make him look like a fool. Bugs then goes with Sam to Mac and Tosh's Local Antique Shop to see how much the vase is worth. After it is revealed to be worth $1,000,000, Sam says he had found the vase, which causes Bugs to punch him and the two get into a fist fight. At the end of the episode, Bugs is shown enjoying the movie, The Foghorn Leghorn Story. Image:Snapshot20110708002111.png|Bugs in a hole Taz dug with Yosemite Sam.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003120.png|Bugs with Sam at Mac and Tosh's Antique Shop.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003504.png|Bugs and Sam fist-fighting.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punching Sam in the stomach.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004522.png|Bugs looks as Foghorn Leghorn goes to grab the forever lost Burmese Turtle.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004553.png|Bugs watches in amazement as Sam explodes.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story In Eligible Bachelors, at the bachelorette party, Bugs is bought by Lola for $100,000. Bugs and Lola then go on a date in Paris and have a good time and Bugs even kisses Lola, although Bugs is annoyed again after Lola says she wishes she could have talked the whole time. Bugs, at the end of the episode, then hangs a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower on the fridge, then looks surprised when he sees Daffy and Granny's picture who also has the Eiffel Tower behind. Image:Snapshot20110708005823.png|Bugs waving to the crowd at the bachelor party.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708005928.png|Lola carries Bugs off.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708005931.png|Bugs gets dragged out of the spotlight.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010224.png|Bugs pushes the megaphone away from Lola's mouth.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010258.png|Lola explaining her and Bugs' date to him.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010322.png|Bugs gets annoyed at Lola after she begins talking into the megaphone again.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010420.png|Bugs gets annoyed after Lola won't stop talking on their plane ride to Paris.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010444.png|Bugs puts a magazine over his head so he can cancel some of Lola's talking.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010614.png|Bugs gets excited when he sees The Louvre with Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010620.png|Lola talking to Bugs about The Louvre.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010642.png|Bugs does not notice Lola putting her hands over her heart.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010720.png|Bugs becomes surprised when Lola hugs him.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010835.png|.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010929.png|.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011326.png|Bugs watching a confused Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011352.png|Bugs and Lola holding hands.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011427.png|Bugs stared in-lovingly at Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011558.png|Bugs and Lola getting their faces painted.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011610.png|Bugs and Lola looking at each other.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011732.png|Bugs putting his arm around Lola while on a boat ride.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011801.png|Bugs and Lola stare at each other.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011805.png|Bugs and Lola snug noses.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011817.png|Bugs and Lola stare at each other after they kiss.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Peel of Fortune, Daffy asks Bugs where he gets all of his money and Bugs tells him that he invented the carrot peeler. Daffy wishes that he had invented something so he goes into the garage and attempts to invent something. It turns out that Daffy actually invented things that were already invented. Bugs tells Daffy that he has a little book with all of his ideas for inventions in it and that he should invent something that he is passionate about. Bugs goes out and Daffy looks at Bug's notebook and finds the Automatic carrot peeler. Bugs runs into Daffy at the market to find out that Daffy stole his plans for the Automatic carrot peeler. Soon later on the news, it is said that carrots make you stronger and you should buy the Automatic carrot peeler. So, people stop buying Bug's carrot peeler and start buying Daffy's (although it is Bug's idea.) Bugs becomes broke has to sell everything he has. Bugs tells Daffy that he has to sell his house, instead, Daffy buys the house which drives Bugs back to his old hole (from the original series.) Soon it is revealed that the Automatic carrot peeler is highly flammable. And everybody is planning to sue Daffy and destroy his house. Daffy tries to persuade Bugs for help. Before the house was about to be demolished, Bugs goes into the garage and builds a time machine, Bugs goes back in time to where Daffy is buying ice cream and gives some money to the cashier. Image:Getting Roasted at the Stake.png|Daffy and Bugs tied up by a rope by fire.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154448.png|Bugs tries not to fall in his old hole in the ground.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154511.png|Bugs tries turning on a lamp in his old hole.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154526.png|Bugs' hole starts to flood.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Bugs' Old Hole in the Ground Filled with Water.png|Bugs and Daffy in Bugs' old, flooded hole in the ground.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Bugs with Lola.|link=We Are In Love In Double Date, Daffy meets Tina Russo at the Copy Place. He wins a contest for a romantic evening for two (after rigging it,). Daffy needs help on what to say in a date because "he is bad with women" so he asks Bugs to "hook it up" with Lola, eventually Bugs did it. When Lola gave him the script to "what every woman would want to hear," Daffy read it out loud and Lola became smitten with her own words. Later Daffy asks Tina out and she says yes. On the day of Daffy and Tina's date, Lola appeared in Daffy's room asking him "did he ask that girl out?" When Daffy asks Lola to leave through the door, she leaves by window. In front of the house, Bugs pulls up in the driveway and said that he "owed Lola one" for helping Daffy. So Lola asked Bugs to dinner, and Bugs said okay he would go. Lola said the restaurant that they were going and were Daffy was going with Tina was "casual and laid back." At dinner, Lola saw that Tina and Daffy was coming their way, so she kissed Bugs to try to make Daffy jealous, it didn't. While Daffy was reading the script to Tina, she notices the script and said that he didn't need it, so she asked Daffy to tell her about himself, once again, Daffy lied and said that he was rich. Tina said that he was insecure, and he cried himself to sleep every night. While that was happening, Lola was watching them while Bugs was trying to get her attention. Bugs excused himself to the bathroom, as a reference to Members Only, Bugs talks to himself in the mirror about Lola and thinks of a way to get Lola's attention. When Bugs gets back to the table, he practices what he would say when Lola comes back including mentioning the carrot peeler, then he hears Lola singing a obscure song obviously about Tina. When he interrupts Lola, he asks what was she doing, she stated that she was trying to get her "boyfriend" back, he asked her "what boyfriend?" she said that it was Daffy and in this part, it was proved that Bugs has feelings for Lola when he says "Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend!" and it turned out the this was just Lola's plan to make Bugs admit that he is her boyfriend. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-4.jpg|Bugs with Lola, Tina, and Daffy at The Sunset Room.|link=Double Date In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Daffy lies to Bugs by tricking him into thinking he had singing lessons. Instead, Daffy left the house to go bowling with his team Daffy's Ducks at Bowl n' Fun Bowling Alley. Then he tricks his team to thinking that it's Bugs that has the singing lessons. Later Bugs becomes the best bowler in Daffy's Ducks that the team think their name should be Bugs's Ducks. Daffy gets jealous in the bowling tournament that he begins to cry. Then, at Bugs' final turn against Terry Delgado, he pretends to twist his ankle and lets Daffy bowl. Daffy gets a gutter ball twice, and then loses the tournament. Bugs is disappointed and leaves Daffy literally frozen in shock. Image:Snapshot20110807231046.png|Bugs with Daffy's Ducks (minus Porky).|link=To Bowl or Not to Bowl In Newspaper Thief, Bugs sets up an apology party for the neighbors for all of Daffy's crazy shenanigans. He bakes carrot pie for the party and most of the time just reminds Daffy not to mention anyone stealing his newspaper. Image:Snapshot20110807213955.png|Daffy shouting at Bugs.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214502.png|Bugs snapping his fingers to a zoned out Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214511.png|Bugs slaps Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214921.png|Bugs glares at Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807215539.png|Bugs making a carrot pie.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220119.png|Bugs talking to Daffy at the dinner table.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220549.png|Bugs spits out his carrot pie.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220733.png|Bugs throws the carrot pie in Daffy's face.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220743.png|Bugs wipes his hand while Daffy lifts up a glass.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221113.png|Bugs gets twitchy and drops his coffee when Daffy reveals he forgot to pay the newspaper bill.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221129.png|A carrot pie falls off of the ceiling and onto Bugs' head.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221131.png|Bugs becomes frozen.|link=Newspaper Thief In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job he works with Porky. In That's My Baby he goes on errands with Porky. In Sunday Night Slice, Bugs buys Girardi's Pizza after he finds out that Mr. Girardi is moving away. He hires Marvin, Daffy, Porky, and Pete. But after the restaurant becomes haywire, he seeks help from Speedy and fires Marvin, Daffy, and Pete. He then loans the restaurant to Speedy and renames it Pizzarriba. Image:Slice1-copy.png|Bugs tells his employees they have to work hard.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120254.png|Bugs watches as Daffy makes fun of a baseball player.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120325.png|Bugs on the big screen with Daffy.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120506.png|"And he's out!".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120656.png|Porky driving Bugs and Daffy home.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120820.png|Bugs finding out Mr. Girardi is closing his pizza shop.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120925.png|Bugs watches as Daffy gnaws on a pork rib at their "new hang out".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121059.png|Bugs explains that he is buying Girardi's Pizza.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121153.png|Bugs watches as Pete sits on the floor when being told to sit.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121645.png|Bugs shows his employees how to make a pizza.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121740.png|Bugs tries to calm Witch Lezah and Gossamer down when they receive a cup of sprinkled cheese and a card from Pete.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121806.png|Bugs puts out a fire Daffy had caused.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121821.png|Granny asks Bugs for a napkin.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121909.png|Marvin's laser gun lands at Bugs' feet.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121956.png|Bugs watches Pete as he tells them, "Table of three? Right this way!".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915122021.png|Bugs watches in disgust as Porky eats pepperoni.|link=Sunday Night Slice In DMV, Bugs gets many rides from people who don't have a license, but in the end, he crosses two yellow lines and gets towed because he left his license at home. Image:Snapshot20110921110019.png|Bugs with Daffy, who is dressed like a young girl.|link=The DMV Image:Snapshot20110921110401.png|Lola shows an officer a picture of Bugs in the shower.|link=The DMV Image:Snapshot20110921112517.png|Bugs finds out he left his wallet at home.|link=The DMV Personality Bugs is smart, usually friendly, and easily annoyed, especially by Daffy or Lola, and even on a few rare occasions Porky. Bugs' intelligence is seen in Peel of Fortune; he has the ability to make a time machine without trying and has invented the carrot peeler. Bugs is also a very good friend as seen in Best Friends; he knew everything about Daffy on the game show. He is a very forgiving person, as shown in Peel of Fortune when he forgave Daffy and helped him even after he stole his invention. Bugs is also very modest; in Monster Talent, he became overwhelmed when everyone begged him to say "I like it", despite his appearance being a favor to Speedy. However, on occasion he can let his ego get to him. In "The Shelf", he refused to pay for someone to put up a shelf, proclaiming if he was good enough to win a Nobel Peace Prize then he could do something as simple as put a shelf up, which ended disastrously. He also takes pride in his appearance, as shown when he ends up cross dressing, he became offended when Daffy, Porky, or Lola stated he was ugly, as shown in "Members Only" and "Beauty School", though he was not bothered when his tooth was broken in "You've Got Hate Mail". Bugs is also wise-cracking, playful, sarcastic, and will always make witty and sarcastic remarks at the expense of others. Although normally friendly, he does have something of a temper, and its proven he will resort to extreme lengths to get retrubution if pushed too far, proving he can be spiteful. This was shown in "You've Got Hate Mail", when Lola did not want Bugs to be in her family photo despite having invited him before because he had a broken tooth, and in retaliation he became determined to track her down and get in the photo, resulting in her and her family getting broken teeth as well as they took their family photo. He also got back at Cecil for messing with his cable in "Customer Service". However, despite his intelligence and rationality, he is not without his moments of idiocy, as he thought prison was "a smart aleck's paradise" and believed Taz was a dog, despite evidence to the contrary. He also has an addictive/compulsive personality, as he becomes addicted to a lot of things. In "Off Duty Cop", Bugs is shown to have an addiction to coffee and then to an energy drink called Sparkles. He also developed an addiction for butter in "Bobcats Three". In "Gribbler's Quest", he developed an addiction for a game called Gribbler's Quests: Elves vs. Fairies vs. Gribblers to the point where he played it three nights in a row without sleeping. In "The Shelf", he was determined to put up a shelf to the point where he wrecked his house trying to do it. Nonetheless, he proves throughout the show that he is very calm, easy-going, laid-back, and can keep a cool head in dangerous or chaotic events. This is best seen through his interactions with his friends, especially Lola and Daffy, as he is able to remain calm and patient with their antics and adapt to whatever situation they end up finding themselves in. Overall, he is one of the most rational and level-headed characters in the show. Appearance and Attire Bugs is tall and slender with light grey fur (albeit purplish-grey in Season 1), He has rather large feet *as rabbits do*. The large feet were apart of his character redesign as the older renditions of Bugs had considerably smaller feet. His old self also had, at times, considerably scruffier hair. However, on one occasion, Bugs really let himself go, going on a binge of Porky's high-butter content desserts. Bugs ate so much of it in a short amount of time that he became so obese that he broke the bleachers when he tried to sit down, and he also emptied the pool of water when he dived in to save Daffy. Like Daffy, he does not wear clothing on a regular basis, aside from his white gloves which he is never seen without. And when he did lose them, things got hairy. Bugs frequently wears clothing when he is trying to pass himself off as someone else, or on rare occasion when he is at a special event such as the country club. Due to his constant use of disguises, it comes as no surprise that he has cross-dressed several times, even pretending to be his own non-existent sister on one occasion. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (debut) *102. Members Only *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny *104. Fish and Visitors *105. Monster Talent *106. Reunion *107. Casa de Calma *108. Devil Dog *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune *112. Double Date *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *120. Working Duck *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *123. The Float *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *206. Father Figures *207. Customer Service *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *213. Daffy Duck Esquire *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *215. The Black Widow *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *217. Gribbler's Quest *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *219. Ridiculous Journey *220. The Shell Game *221. Year of the Duck *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *223. Here Comes the Pig *224. Mr. Wiener *225. Best Friends Redux *226. Super Rabbit Relationships Lola Bunny Bugs is currently in a relationship with Lola. They first met in Members Only, there, Bugs finds Lola as a beautiful woman and gets her on a date. Everything was going smoothly until he finds out about her annoying and perkish side. He tries to break up but this just makes Lola more infatuated with him. In Double Date, he is dragged by Lola on a date and he accidentally admitted that he is her boyfriend when she said that Daffy was her boyfriend. In response to this, he said "Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'M your boyfriend!", implying that he still had feelings for her. In the Merrie Melody We Are In Love, he is shown very reluctant to take part in a relationship with Lola, trying to get far as possible, installing a security system, and moving to Bolivia. Lola on the other hand doesn't take a hint and still continues to invade his territory. There was one date which they both enjoyed. This was in Eligible Bachelors. They fly to Paris, France, and had a good time and Bugs even kisses Lola. At the end of the episode, he hangs a picture of Lola with him behind the Eiffel Tower, implying that it meant something to him. All in all, although Bugs appears constantly trying to get away from her and reluctant to be her boyfriend, he still has feelings for her shown in the episodes like Members Only and Eligible Bachelors, and in Dear John. He does confess he is her boyfriend in "Double Date" which he immediately regrets and Lola records this. It is implied Lola merely faked her crush on Daffy to trick Bugs into being jealous. This proves that he does in fact care for and reciprocate her feelings, but is simply offputt by her smothering attention and annoying personality. The two have since been in a committed relationship, though Bugs still tends to be exasperated by her behavior. He was even shown to be devastated when he thought Lola broke up with her via Dear John letter and decided to sail to the ends of the Earth, though the two immediately got back together in the same episode after realizing it was a misunderstanding. Walter Bunny Walter sees Bugs as a son to him and tries to bond in Father Figures. The tennis match is a disaster when Henry Hawk bites Foghorn Leghorn causing the tennis match to tie. He sings about Bugs and does not like his friend Daffy because he used his credit number to get whatever he wanted. Daffy Duck Bugs is best friends and roommates with Daffy, despite Daffy's lack of intelligence and laziness. In Best Friends Redux, it is revealed that Bugs and Daffy met at a post office one day while Bugs was mailing a letter to Rodney. Daffy is shown to be the second most annoying person Bugs ever met (after Lola). Nevertheless, Bugs was kind to Daffy. It is shown in one episode (Working Duck), that Bugs kicks Daffy out feeling that he is enabling him. He then admitted that without Daffy, life is very boring. Tasmanian Devil The Tasmanian Devil is known as Poochie to Bugs and Taz to everyone else. Unlike Daffy, Bugs is kind to Taz. Taz is not seen much. Porky Pig Porky Pig is one of Bug's friends. Bugs is usually not mad at him, except in French Fries and That's My Baby. '' Tina Russo Duck Tina is another close friend of Bugs's. In ''The Shelf, she helps him reassemble a shelf for his trophy and rebuilt his house. Trivia * In Best Friends, Bugs revealed that his birthday is July 27th, which is a reference to Bugs's first appearance in the original Looney Tunes, A Wild Hare. * Bugs' most admires Groucho Marx, as revealed in Best Friends **Bugs also plays homage to Marx in many ways, most famously using the line "Of course you know this means WAR!" *Bugs and Daffy are the only two characters to appear in every episode in both seasons. * Bugs' favorite type of music is Smooth Jazz, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs' favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs and Lola first met in Members Only. * Bugs first describes Lola as "perfect" for him, but as she reveals her annoying personality and quirks, a changed heart of Bugs is shown: from numerous attempts to break up with her to saying directly that it's over. (although some episodes show that he is still attracted to Lola). ''However, since the episode "Double Date" the two have been in a steady relationship. They only broke up once in Dear John, but this was due to misunderstandings on both parties, as Bugs wrote a note on the microwave for a repairman named John that stated "Dear John, this isn't working. -Bugs" which Lola interpreted as a Dear John note to her. Lola wrote a note on her apartment saying "Dear Bugs, I don't ever want to see you again!" which was intended for acutal bugs like cockroaches and spiders (which are actually arachnids) etc. The two are separated for a year but reunite by the end of the episode (whcih took course over a year). * If not for Pepe, Bugs and Lola might have actually married in their wedding in the episode Members Only. * Bugs and Lola also kissed four times, once in Eligible Bachelors'' which both enjoyed it, and in Double Date where Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to keep Daffy from noticing them (not that he minded),'' Customer Service'' just in Lola's imagination, and'' Dear John. * Bugs also loves to drink coffee and has a problem in controlling his intake, revealed in Off Duty Cop.'' * Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in'' Reunion. Instead, Bugs served as Interim President of Mexico, a cowboy, a soldier, an astronaut, a celebrity, and a football quarterback. ** He is also revealed as Batman, when he saw the Bat Signal, he quickly entered a secret passage way behind a grandfather clock and drove away using the Batmobile. *Bugs appeared after the credits of Peel of Fortune; he is the fifth character to do so. *Sometimes Bugs' whiskers twitch at different emotions, like in ''Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Devil Dog and Best Friends. It is usually when he is shocked, confused, or irritated. *Bugs has been to prison twice, once in the U.S. and once in Albania. He spent a year in each prison for contempt of court and suspected espionage respectively. *Bugs drives a red car which appears to be modelled after a Toyota Prius, which first appeared in Best Friends. It exploded in [[You've Got Hate Mail|''You've Got Hate 'Mail'']], and was quickly repaired or replaced. *In the first season, he was colored a slightly purple tint. In the second season, he became a more grey, possibly due to criticism from the show's audiences about his purple fur. *Bugs is the first character who has broken the 4th wall. * He is shown to have an addictive personality, as shown in "Off Duty Cop", where he had an addiction to coffee and developed one for the energy drink "Sparkles" (though the Sparkles had an addictive drug laced in that made anyone addicted to it), "Bobcats on Three" where Bugs developed an addiction to butter and anything made with lots of butter and cream, and in "Gribbler's Quest", where he developed an addiction to playing the videp game Gribbler's Quest: Elves vs. Fairies vs. Gribblers. He is also highly addicted to carrots (though this is okay since it is a healthy addiction and he is a rabbit so this is natural). * Bugs has cross dressed a total of five times in the series. He cross dressed in "Members Only", "Beauty School", "The Shelf", "Semper Lie", and "Customer Service". Voice Actors * Jeff Bergman (US) * Kappei Yamaguchi (Japan) * Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Latin America) * Sven Plate (Germany) * Tomasz Kozłowicz (Poland) * Alexandre Moreno (Brazil) * Davide Garbolino (Italy) * Saar Badishi (Israel) * Barát Attila (Hungary) * Eugen Morcov (Romania) * Harun Can (Turkey) Gallery Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Bugs in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end."|link=Peel of Fortune The Shelf Outro01.jpg|"I'll just wear it"|link=The Shelf Bugs7.png Bugs6.png Bugs5.jpg Bugs4.png Bugs3.png Bugs2.png Bugs1.png Bugs bunny.png Looney Tunes App Button.png Snapshot20110717153955.png Christmas Bugs 2.png Bugs & Lola of TLTS.png Bugs Suprised.PNG Bugs Worried.PNG|"How do you know all this?" Bugs classic and modern 2.png|Bugs Bunny classic and modern Bugs classic and modern.png|Photo Bugs Bunny classic Tumblr mh3ol9Lwtu1qhansmo3 1280.jpg 375179 304825892874187 192497530773691 991513 2039330552 n.jpg Tumblr_mpp2gotEZE1szkqe0o1_1280.jpg Category:Characters